


Trust Me In Troubled Waters

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, aquarium date, date fic, drowning phobia, fear of water, trust fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquarium date! (Mark clinging to Jack’s arm in the water tunnels)!<br/>Jack and Mark go to the awuarium, somehow thinking that Mark will be fine. Except he isn't- he freaks out and the quickest way out is through the shark tube tunnels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me In Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Septiplier prompt fic given to me by imadethisforthereblogs on tumblr  
> Orginally I posted this on my blog  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

Aquarium date! (Mark clinging to Jack’s arm in the water tunnels)

"Oh my god! No this was a horrible idea, I hate this. Why are we here? oh god No no no no No no nonono." Mark continued to walk stiff backed and awkwardly through the aquarium, attempting to drag a fascinated Jack away from the towering water filled tanks.  
"Mark we can't leave now, we are almost to the shark tunnels!" Jack said grabbing his boyfriends hand and watching a gigantic jellyfish bump into another. Mark stopped dead in his tracks, nearly tripping Jack.  
"S-shark tunnels? Jack I don't want to go in there, I just wanna leave, I-i though I could do this but I," Mark began bumbling and closing in on himself, he was obviously distraught, his breathing uneasy and he continuously eyes the tall glass walls with growing suspicion. Jack immediately turned to Mark and grabbed his hands.  
"Love, I KNOW ye can do t'is, you've made it this far, and we are almost through it all- just the tunnels and then we are out, we can get ice cream in the food court, oh and cookies!" Jack attempted to reassure the half-Korean, struggling to sweeten the deal for Mark and to distract him so they could catch up with their group again.  
"No, Jack, I can't do it, I wanna leave here as quickly as possible, I can't breath and I - I - I'm terrified right now, please jack I just want to get out of here," he stammers wildly gesturing to the aquarium exhibits around them. He started to turn away and stalk out when Jack spoke:  
"Darlin' the fastest way is through the shark tunnels."  
"What?"  
"The Sharks are the last exhibit, then it open inta the food court, if we make it through there we are out. Can you do that?"  
"I don't know-"  
" I won't leave your side, we can walk at the front or the middle of the group, and move as quickly as we are allowed, yeah?" Jack bargained, Marks shoulders still tight and high, had dropped from his ears and he stared at Jack for a moment before whispering:  
"You won't let go of my hand?" Jack exhaled largely and gripped Marks hand in his, bring it to his lips and then pressing it to his forehead.  
"I won't let go."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Jack said firmly stepping off toward their awaiting group, only semi surprised that Mark moved step to step with him, clutching Jacks hand and leaning into him, staring at their hands joined together.   
As they passed through the entrance to the enclosed aquarium space Jack could hear the sharp intake of breath that Mark took and turned to look at him, where he stood in utter terror. Ironically he looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to say something, yet nothing would come forth. Jack squeezed Marks hand tightly and the man blinked before shifting his gaze from a gliding tiger shark to Jacks bright blue eyes.  
"Mark do you trust me?" Jack asked suddenly. Marks eyebrows shot up and his gaze never left the Irishman's stern expression. Slowly he nodded, confused. Jack gave a sharp nod.  
"Good, alright, close your eyes."  
"WHat?!" Mark choked.  
"If you close your eyes and cling to me I can guide us out and you don't have to see anything here, will that work for you, Love?" Jack spoke quickly, as per usual and never broke Marks gaze. Again, Mark nodded slowly.  
"Alright, now take a deep breath- t'ats it, there we are! Alright, now grab my arm and close your eyes." Mark did so, and managed to make it out of the exhibit and into the open aired food court. He released Jacks arm and found the nearest bench where his legs gave out on him and he plonked down, heaving large breaths. Jack ran his hand along Marks spin, before going to collect their promised ice creams. Mark got a double scoop and a huge kiss. Jack was so proud of him, and made a note to never put Mark through that shit ever again.


End file.
